Makes me wonder
by teleporttomich
Summary: Of all the hell he's been put through. Being without her... is by far the worse type of hell seen in his eyes. PostDH. One shot. Song fic.


A/N: Hello once again!! I hope you enjoy this fic. It's a song-fic/one shot... with some implied pairings.

That's pretty much it. Enjoy it!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter nor do I own any rights to the song "Makes Me Wonder" by

Maroon 5.

* * *

**Makes Me Wonder**

_I wake up with blood shot eyes_

_Struggled to memorize_

_The way it felt between your thighs_

_Pleasure that made you cry_

Draco Malfoy rolled off of the latest victim to the "Malfoy swagger." She was dark-skinned, which was a first to him, though seeing the juxtapostion between her chocolate to his pale almost-transparent skin turned him on even more. She was a good lay, he'd give her that; but she was only managed to rid his mind of _her _for only an hour.

_Feels so good to be bad_

_Not worth the aftermath, after that_

_After that_

_Try to get you back_

It was 6 months ago, but her touch was still under his fingertips. He stood and looked back at the girl. 'Damnit... what was her name? It was sexy too. Aww... well, she'll probably be gone by the time I finish my shower.'

_I still don't have a reason_

_And you don't have the time_

_And it really makes me wonder _

_If I ever gave a fuck about you_

The neutral water ran through his platinum locks, unto his half closed eyes and his plump pink lips. Her taste still present upons his lips, even to this day. He _had _to get rid of her. She had moved on; gotten married, started her career- and here he was still screwing half of the wizarding world.

_Give me something to believe in _

_'Cause I don't believe in you anymore_

_Anymore_

_I wonder if it even makes a difference to try_

He wanted to go make up their friendship after he had abandoned her and thus deserting their frienship. For a couple of months before she left, she did not want to see him. After the War, she spoke about how she wanted to go the States and become a healer there. She got her wish.

_(Yeah)_

_So this is goodbye._

After she had gotten accepted into her dream university. They all went out to celebrate- what happened next was completely unrehearsed. After he had left her bed, he deposited 500,000 Galleons into her account as a gift to her from him. He needed to make up for what he had done the only way he knew how- he threw money at the situation.

_God damn my spinning head_

_Decisions that made my bed_

_Now I must lay in it_

_And deal with things I've left unsaid_

After living in the States for a while, she decided to let him come visit her. The visits, however, did not always end in a happy fashion. The second time he had gone to see her- she was displaying the obvious signs of pregnancy. But before he could utter a word of congratulations, she turned his world upside down with these two words: "It's yours."

_I want to dive into you_

_Forget what you're going through_

_I get behind, make your move_

_Forget about the truth_

She told him that she was going to keep the baby and that he would be advised to give up his parental rights and let her husband adopt the child. He refused and she went off.

_And you told how you're feeling _

_But I don't believe its true anymore_

_Anymore _

_I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry_

She began to scream about how her life would never be the same because of what she did with him and how no one would look at her the same. He continued to deny the submission of his parental rights, even with her fulminating complaints; he left.

_(Oh no)_

_So this is goodbye._

* * *

13 months later 

He laughed at a joke his fiance had just made. Gabrielle was her name and soon she would become Mrs. Gabrielle Malfoy. Her bulging stomache held a small plate of cake that she had been feeding herself and Draco with. His son, DJ, was crawling all around their small flat as his friends made a toast on his 20th birthday party.

_I've been here before_

_One day I'll wake up _

_And it won't hurt anymore_

After he had had that epiphany in the shower- with Gabrielle in the next room- Draco decided to see _her _one last time. He decided to give up his parental rights but he requested to be there at the birth as the only stipulation.

_You caught me in a lie_

_I have no alibi_

_The words you say don't have a meaning_

_'Cause_

He was a spitting image of him. Once she laid eyes on him, she handed him to Draco and told him to keep him. So there he was- in a hospital with a brand new baby boy. "Draco Lucius Malfoy Jr." He smiled down at the boy who was sucking on his thumb.

_... So this is goodbye_

He was ready to move on. He needed to close the book on the relationship/friendship with her. Once she signed over the parental rights, Gabrielle would be able to adopt DJ and they would be one big happy family- once he said goodbye to Hermione Granger.

_So this is goodbye_

* * *

Okay that's it! I hope you enjoyed this small one shot. Depending on how you guys recieve it, I may turn it into a mulit-chapter fiction but I'm not sure yet. If you have any questions or comments don't hesitate to push that review button. Flames are welcomed as I will use them to melt my chocolate/marshmallows for smores:) 

Jazz


End file.
